warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sunrise/Archive 1
Title and cover That is an awesome title. Does anyone if the title will change or when the cover comes out?FireWolf787 04:18, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know, the title is 100% confirmed. And, this is just a guess, but I'm thinking the cover will be released shortly after Long Shadows comes out. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:32, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Is this the book after Long Shadows?--Mousefire 19:27, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Yea this is the book after long shadows and (i think) iths the last book in the series. FireWolf787 19:50, 9 June 2008 (UTC) THAT'S WHY THEY DIDN' RELEASE CRUEL SEASONS COVER YET.Cause it's gonna be Sunrise.--JayfeatherTalk 19:13, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Wait,where did you find the official name?I wanna see. :P--JayfeatherTalk 19:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) hey um is there a fourth a apreentince? where did someone learn that? : Here.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 19:20, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Release Date According to the recent chat with Erin Hunter, this book will come out some time in April. GB 04:54, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :( Thats a bit long to wait... I wonder what book will/might be released with Long Shadows? Maybe the second Tigerstar and Sasha,a new field guide book...--JayfeatherSong of Storms 14:55, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Warriors is the best book ever in the whole wide world and I can't wait till "Sunrise" comes out! I wonder who the 4th Aprentice will be???? This belongs in a chatterbox forum, but I don't have the time to move it right now. GB 02:10, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Oooh, this book seems interesting... 11:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC)66.25.13.248 Sunrise of Warriors: The Power of Three is on sale now. by Tabbystar 4/21/09 at 4:13p.m. Pacific Daylight Time Zone Otterfur Yes, there will be a fourth apprentice- Hence the fourth series's name, the Fourth Apprentice. XD The fourth apprentice's name is Dovepaw. She's a girl. She isn't born yet, but it's believed she will have something important to do with the three. Erin Hunter announced this in the author tracker thing, I believe. (its dove so that means its kin of ur kin of ur kin) It was reviled in Wands and Wizards by Erin Hunter that Dovepaw is the fourth apprentice, aswell as she revilied little for news about OOTS. First, Hollyleaf might not have died. Yes I know, very wierd. Second, whatever you read online, Firestar doesn't die in the first book of Omen of the Stars. Third, Icepaw and Foxpaws warrior names, Icecloud and Foxleap. Fourth (i found this out by myself!) in Eclipse, when Jaypaw becomes Jay's Wing in one of his little dreams and leads the Tribe to there new home. What was his sisters name? Dove's Wing. Dovekit.... I just thought of this!!!If that does happen how do u think Jayfeather will react?Remember when Leafpool gave him his full medicine cat name he didnt wabt it to be Jay's Wing,do u think that will happen Spoiler *spoilers* Yay! finally got it. Cool book. Nothing much happens for the first 3/4, and then Honeyfern dies, and the last part, Hollyleaf goes to the gathering and speaks over Firestar, and tells them that Leafpool and Crowfeather are their real parents, then rushes back to the camp and tries to kill Leafpool with Deathberries, then runs off and tries to get into the tunnels, but the tunnels collapse on her, and she dies. Oh, and she killed Ashfur. Evil little *****! Both are now on my list of Warriors that shouldn't be honored but will be anyway. 01:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) OMG I JUST FINISHED IT!!!! my friends and i knew what had happened between crowfeather and leafpool. (we pieced it together after eclipse) But we always thought that squirrelflight went mentally insane after the fire and killed ashfur. well that was way off.... Poor berrynose... i dont think i ever saw him being polite... until honeyfern... briarkit is lucky.. and graystripe and millie owe a lot to sorreltail and brakenfur... i never really liked snakes... well i think that hollyleaf deserved to die... she screwed everything up.. poor brambleclaw... so alone in the dark for countless moons... i gotta side with him on this one... Things probably would have been better if we would all stop with the freakin secrets and get along with eachother.... --Werewolvez r kewl 13 19:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ok,so how did Honeyfern screw anything up? If it happens in Dark River,Outcast,or Eclipse,I haven't read thoseSorry about that..And in Hollyleaf's case,that is why you never become a warrior code fanatic.I think Hollyleaf couldn't bear the shock of being a murderous half-clan kit whose mother is a medicine cat,and it just drove her mad insane,she ran into the tunnels,and she entered at the wrong time,and she went squeesh. p.s.Hollyleaf should be remembered for the good she did.Ashfur's murder is contreversial in this case because he was going to reveal very bad things, and he attempted to murder Firestar,and Hollyleaf,Jayfeather,and Lioonblaze.But then again, two wrongs just don't make a right. 11:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC)66.25.13.248 :It is not confirmed that Firestar will die in the first book, and please move this to a forum, because some people haven't read the book. --MallinoisHerding Talk 21:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) All of you are saying tha firestar loses his last life in omen of the stars! and i think you might be right he is getting very old and already has granchildren! But if he dies who will take over? Brambleclaw or graystripe? or maybe someone else? -Dawnwhisker Bold text After th sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. Firestar DOES NOT die in the first book, but there are rumors he will die in the last. He does lose a life in the first book, so now he only has 2 left :O Prophecy The prophecy was there will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of stars in their paws.Jay and Lion are there.But Cloudtail is Firestar's kin and Cloudtail's kin is Whitewing.If it's Ivykit or Dovekit, then that makes it kin of your kin of your kin.User:Grayravenpaw, 1 June 2009, 10:48 am, Indian Standard Time(UTC+5:30) All it(the prophecy) means is that cats related to your descendants will hold the power of the stars in thier paws. Maybe its lion, jay, and maybe squirellflights kits. Then a new prophecy with dove and ivy and lions kit with heather or hazel. YAH! For all of you wondering Firestar does NOT die in OOTS book one! Well, on The Fourth Apprentice, it is Dovekit. I know this because in a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky herself said that.-- 13:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) A question to worry about Does Brambleclaw/star ever forgive squirrelflight Book OK ive heard Firestar dies in the first book! I also know that Dovekit is the one with powers and Ivykit is jealous and unhappy.The mysterious prophecy there will be three kin of youre kin who hold the power of stars in their paws. Icepaw/cloud and Foxpaw/leap get their warrior names.So Foxpaw doesnt get to be Foxcatcher. Aparently Jayfeather is the new medicine cat and i hope he picks his apprentice. Lionblaze is still fighting to be a great warrior. Its amazing in their place how they cope with the whole clan turning their back on them. Questions Does brambleclaw/star ever forgive Squirrelflight? i hope he does Rumors about Firestar Firestar DOES NOT die in The Fourth Apprentice, but he loses a life and now he's down to two. However, there are rumors that he dies in the last book, due to be released in 2011. This has not been confirmed. 04:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC)